


Worst Day Ever

by Timberlake21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timberlake21/pseuds/Timberlake21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't sure what it was about her that made him call after only a brief encounter, one that the location of should have possibly been some sort of warning that this could be a dangerous game he was about to play. Harry Styles found himself falling hard for Dallas, but what was to happen him, had never even entered his mind. He found himself in trouble, deep trouble that he wondered if he'd ever find his way out of. He was single-handedly going to ruin his life and the career of his band he was sure, all because he dared to give a fan a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Give it a go.. will ya...

_It was probably the worst day of my life. I could feel the skin on my face tighten as I tried to hold back the large amount of tears that I could feel welling inside the sockets of my green eyes. My throat became itchy and I struggled to relieve it with two small coughs but they didn’t work. Then, I turned back to look at my friend._

_This was it. This was the end. The way it was all going down and even though it was something I’d always worried about, it wasn’t something I had ever thought would become reality, at least not this way and at least not now._

_I lifted my right arm, it feeling like it weighed twice as much as usual as I reached behind my head to scratch my neck, and then moved it and swopped it through my almond colored hair, the residue from the last two days making it easy to keep in place, the last time I’d washed it had been two days prior._

_Damn, how had my life come down to this?_

_I could feel a tear slowly slip down my cheek leaving a salty trail on my skin before it pooled into the dimple I had on the left side of my face. When I moved to swipe it away from where it had settled, I felt a set of arms around me._

_“You’re going to be alright, we know you will get through this,” then my best friend hugged me._

_I couldn’t really think of any words to say but I made myself say something. This was possibly going to be the last time I talked to him, my best friend for a while and I had to let him know how I felt, as best as I could. “You don’t know anything. This is the end of me, of the group, of everything. I messed everything up. I’m so sorry.”_

_Standing from where I had been seated I looked around the small room; a studio in which I’d found myself spending a lot of time. It’d become my second home and I was going to miss it dearly. It was a place to come and laugh, to work, to rehearse and a place that had brought me so many fond memories with my friends. This was the last time, I knew, I’d be there and the feeling I felt in my stomach was one I’d never felt before._

_“You’re going to be fine,” he said again, trying to reassure me as he could see the dead look in my eyes was probably plainly obvious. His voice was less certain than before however, I could tell. They all knew the realization and the seriousness of the situation I’d gotten myself into, and what had led to them all being faced with this._

_I’d not only done something wrong to effect my own career, but four other guys. All the people who worked for my band as well were going to be effected and finally I couldn’t control myself. One tear had turned into a hundred as I started to sob._

_“If you talk to my mom,” I said trying to regain my breath, “tell her I’m sorry and that I love her.” I managed to get out as I slowly moved my arms behind my back, my white tee shirt becoming instantly tight along my abs, bunching up in the back. “I never meant for it to go this far, I can’t believe I was so stupid.”_

_Louis, my best friend hugged me tightly and then whispered something into my ear as I felt the cold metal of handcuffs being clasped around my thin wrists. The pain was unbearable. I’d never imagined what it would be like to be handcuffed, but it was just as miserable as anyone could have pictured. I listened intently to what my friend had to say, “I love you.”_


	2. Chapter Two - Going Home

Light pierced through my Ray Bans and I couldn’t remember a time when I had been happier, and I had gone through more than my fair share of happy days.

It was November, the new album was out and it’d just gone to number one in the United States.

I was eighteen years old and I’d just finished a radio interview in New York. My friends and I had a one way tickets back to London, riding the high of a successful album release and I didn’t know if I’d ever see another day that could match this one.

“I’m leavin’ on a jet plane…” I sung as loud as my scratchy voice would allow me, damn airplane crud I’d had for a week. I climbed into a van, my friends piling in quickly after. “Don’t know when I’ll be back again,” I then smiled. I was happy! I couldn’t help it.

“Harry, really? You’re going to get that wretched song stuck in my head before a massively long flight? You’ll pay for that.” Louis, my best friend quipped.

“Yep, I did and I don’t even care! We’re going hommmmmmmmmmme!”

The rest of my friends were quiet in the van as we drove towards the airport. Were they not happy to be heading home with a number one record? I wasn’t sure why! I never got to see my family and I was looking very much forward to some alone time in my new house; one I’d bought a month earlier and had only spent two nights in. 

Time alone. What was that even? I could hardly remember. The only thing that was the same in my life from before I joined this group was how I slept, in bed, alone, sometimes. Everything else, in two years had completely turned upside down, for the better.

“Plans for home?” Zayn asked me, digging through his backpack for a comb before he ran it quickly through his near black hair. I couldn’t understand why my friend cared so much about what his hair looked like. It was going to be dark soon and the only place we were going was the airport.

“VEGETATION!” I beamed, enthusiastically. “You guys?”

We hadn’t talked about it. Usually, we’d all go home and we’d disband for a day. We’d each go our separate ways and we’d text or talk to each other on the phone. This time was different. We had four whole days off, and I expected that I wouldn’t see any of them the entire time we were to be in London. 

We all needed a break from each other, probably.

I couldn’t wait.

“Better enjoy it,” Liam said, smiling as we pulled to a stoplight and suddenly camera flashes could be seen out the dark window. “We will only have less than a week away from this,” he said pointing out the window to a car that held three girls, all of whom were holding cameras out of the windows taking photographs. Teenage paparazzi, we’d grown use to this, especially in America.

“Look at the driver!” Niall screeched, pointing as he leaned over me so he could get a better view of the people in the car next to us. “She is legit driving with her knee, and holding a camera out of the sunroof. People in America are insane!

We laughed. This had become our reality and while it was quite difficult to digest on a daily basis, we all knew we wouldn’t give it up for anything. Being eighteen, nineteen and twenty and in a mega famous, multi platinum, million dollar boy band had its perks. None of us would deny that. It also had its major downfalls, like teenage girls trying to run us off the road to get a photograph.

Closing my eyes, I sighed loudly and let a large puff of air leave my lips. My lips were chapped; it reminded me I needed to get some Chapstick in the airport. I was exhausted, the sooner I got on the plane, the better. But first, I knew we would be greeted with more fans at the airport, and the ever so friendly paparazzi that always knew when we were going to be where. I laughed when I remembered why exactly Zayn had been styling his hair.

I couldn’t wait to get home, and in only a few hours, I would be there.

 

I fell into my seat and looked to my left, thanking God that the one seated next to me was Liam. I needed some quiet. My head had started to hurt and as I tore into the packaging of the cherry Chapstick I’d bought at the souvenir shop, I slathered it on my lips; damn they hurt.

“Did you buy a magazine too?” Liam asked, looking over at me as I put the stick in the seat back pocket in front of me and then moved my feet up underneath me before I pulled a blanket over my body. It was bedtime. 

“No, I don’t plan on doing any reading. I’m exhausted. I don’t know how any of you guys have any energy.” I said slowly, rolling my head as I looked at him. He had his headphones half on, and a fresh car magazine in his hand. “You can’t even drive, what’s with that?”

My friend laughed. He was something else. “I’m taking my driving lessons when we get back, so whatever and I think I’m the only one who isn’t completely exhausted.” He said, pointing at Zayn and Louis who were already almost asleep across the aisle. 

I could hear Niall yakking on the phone in the row ahead of us. That kid never shut up, ever.

I rolled my eyes. “Whatever, I just, quiet.”

I closed my eyes and pulled the blanket over my face. The cabin was dimmed, for the most part. The front of the plane was illuminated from the flight attendants station, but everyone else seemed to be remotely calm. 

Good thing. 

I must not have moved a muscle for a while. I stirred because I’d become cold and I had to pee, the Pepsi I’d drank before we left the hotel was finally hitting me actually, how I’d even held it this long was beyond me. I looked at my watch after swiping some of the crusties from my eyes. I’d been asleep for four hours. It was almost one o’clock in the morning New York time; the time zone I’d become adapted to. 

We had another three hours on the plane easily. I’d become accustomed to this, it was a normal thing, and even though there wasn’t really any way you could get used to flying across the ocean all the time but I think I was as used to it as you could be.

I threw the blanket off of me and onto Liam who had since grown tired of his magazine. It’d been shoved into the seat back pocket in front of us as was his soda and his chocolate bar; that chocolate was looking rather appealing as a midnight snack I thought but didn’t go for it. 

I had to pee. I stood up and slid into the aisle as I made my way towards the lavatory. The next day was going to be rough. I could already feel the jet lag and I was dreading it.

Back in my seat a few minutes later I found myself restless. I looked at my watch again. By the time we would arrive at the airport at home it would be nearing noon and we would have lost almost a full day. Time traveling if you will.

I couldn’t stop thinking about what I was going to do when I got home. I couldn’t wait to just be alone, to be away from everything. To be alone with my thoughts, to write some music, to sing in the shower, to head to the pub that was just down the street from my house and have a few drinks and then being able to walk home alone without having to worry about fans, or paparazzi or management, or even though I loved them to death, the other guys.

We’d be back in New York in only a few days time, and while I couldn’t wait to get to Madison Square Garden and the other shows we had planned, I knew that this was going to be some of the only time we were going to have off in the next year.

My entire 20th year was already booked and I hadn’t even turned 19 yet.

I squinted my eyes trying to will myself to sleep again as I heard that growl in my stomach. Damn Liam for leaving that chocolate in plain sight. I didn’t need candy, and I didn’t need it at one am, errr six in the morning. 

Yes, it was already the next day at home. We’d arrive and I knew there’d be fans. Those were the last things I wanted to see after taking a red-eye from the US. Well ok, to be fair, I’d rather see fans than paparazzi. The last thing I wanted was pictures of my face all over the Internet looking like it did.

I ran my hand through my hair, sticky. It held too much product from the television appearance the day before. Yuck. I needed a shower, a bath, a hat, something. 

I dug in my bag that was on the floor next to my feet looking for anything to keep me entertained. The only thing I could find were airplane pretzels from the last flight I was on. Oh well, they would do. I was sure I could ask for something to eat but decided against it. Pulling a bottle of water out of the cup holder next to me, I took a drink and then cracked open the bag slowly and trying to make as little of noise as possible. 

Fail.

Blonde hair popped up in the seat in front of me and I looked, in the dark between the seats to see two blue eyes looking back at me.

“Why are you eating in the middle of the night?” he asked me, pushing his hand through the opening in the seats as he held out his hand for some.

Really? This was my only food and it was probably five bites, and he wanted some. 

Niall.

“Get your own food,” I said swatting his hand away. “I haven’t eaten in ages.”

He grunted and then slew out something I wasn’t quite sure I could decipher in the thickest Irish accent I’d ever heard.

“You know, I thin…food, gimmeabiteofsomeofthat, now.”

Why did he always want food when I was eating? Could he never get his own food? He was horrible at nicking food from everyone else.

“No!” I said as he held out his hand again, and again I swatted it away.

“Harreh,” he groaned my name. “Feed me, Harreh.”

“No, Niall! If you want food, ask for some.”

I wasn’t giving in. I wasn’t going to bother the flight attendants and I wanted every last one of my fifteen pretzels, which might I add weren’t really all that good. Hardly up to Niall’s standards, I was sure.

“I had a bag of cool ranch Doritos, but I cleared them out in only thirty minutes after takeoff. Why aren’t these people feeding us?”

“Because it’s the middle of the night. Go back to sleep! I’m only up because I had to use the toilet. Go to sleep!”

He wasn’t giving up and I knew he wouldn’t until I gave into his demands. Fucking Leprechaun. 

Without any more hesitation I snatched Liam’s half eaten Reese’s peanut butter cup package from the seat pocket and shoved it into Nialls’ grubby little hand. 

“Eat up!” I said before I pulled the blanket over my face again. Maybe now I thought, he’d finally get off my case and I could finish my crappy bag of pretzels before I was going to try and fall back asleep.


End file.
